


Mother's Day

by lilvamp0820



Series: Hale Family Plus Some [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, POV Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to his family on Mother's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Stiles POV:  
I woke up with a start jumping up and hit my head on the low hanging shelf. I asked Derek to fix the damn thing but yeah I still hit my head almost every day. Reaching over I felt my husband’s spot, which was cold so I shuffled out if bed stubbed my toe in the way to the bathroom. I finished my business in the bathroom (brushed my teeth and went pee) now I headed down the stairs of course I tripped. The newly renovated Hale house of 6 years was nice and warm. The air smelled of pancakes and pack.  
I made my way to the kitchen trying to stifle a yawn but I stopped mid yawn. The kitchen was a mess flour was all over the floor, walls and ceiling. Egg yolk was dripping down the fridge and frosting wad smeared all over the cabinets. In the middle if the mess was my family. Lil (6) Nico (5) Lucas (3) and Damion (1) were covered in everything. My wonderful husband and mate was on the phone holding the youngest Cara was surprisingly clean except for the flour in his hair. He walked over to me kissed my neck and handed me my baby. After a few minutes he came back I however I was still frozen in the same spot. The pot hit the ground which got me back to reality.  
Ok what the hell happened to my kitchen? The kids froze on the stop. "Daddy we were making up mother’s day breakfast” Lil explained. Whirl she was trying to pushed out to the living room. I ran into Derek he told me happy mother’s day and proceeded to explain that they wanted to surprise me and to let them have fun. I grinned walked back into the kitchen ' ok let’s start over' as I picked up the pot in the floor and got the renaming eggs.


End file.
